


4am brownies & missing you

by skyhooks



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/F, Fluff ?, Modern AU, Oneshot, did this a while ago and didnt really know what to do with it so here you go, long distance?, nasa mechanic Raven Reyes spends too much time at work away from her gf Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhooks/pseuds/skyhooks
Summary: Sometimes having a genius NASA mechanic for a girlfriend sucks, but only because of the times you don't get to see her. This is about one of the times you do.





	4am brownies & missing you

The microwave whirred softly, the kitchen light too bright at 2am.  
Luna bit into a half-burnt brownie, sipping wine through a straw as she sat cross legged on the tiled floor, in her best gypsy pants that drove Raven insane, because,   
_“That’s so impractical, what if like, a hurricane came and your pants just starting billowing up like a broken umbrella, and you floated away. “_

_“You’d hope it wouldn’t get to that point” Luna had suggested, running her fingers along the silky fabric, already drawn into the patterns.  
“You’re right,” Raven had said suddenly, biting her lip to hide a winning smirk as she spoke, parading around the stalls and shelves, snatching a ridiculously large pair of sunglasses and putting them on.  
“I’d be laughing too hard to think, little own to stop you from pulling a Mary Poppins on my ass,”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luna tried to sound hurt, but it melted into a laugh once she saw Raven’s expression behind the stupid glasses  
“You can’t tell me you don’t know who Mary Poppins is” She’d said disbelievingly, pulling her glasses down and glaring right at Luna with faux offence  
Luna rolled her eyes in mock defeat, taking the pants off the rack, and the whole car ride home Raven had been overzealously explaining Mary Poppins to her. _

Luna took another sip of the wine, sighing heavily. Having a NASA mechanic for a girlfriend didn’t usually make spending time together easy, but her flight from DC was supposed to connect a few hours ago, and she could arrive any minute, and Luna would be prepared. 

Lilacs and poppies sat in a fragile glass vase on the countertop, some heirloom she’d never used before, the failed brownies and un-washed dishes that came with it sitting askew beside the sink.  
 _Well, she won’t be able to say I didn’t try._

As she waited patiently, she almost fell asleep on 4 occasions.   
The first was as she finished the bottle of wine, admitting it probably wasn’t the best for staying awake.   
The second, third and fourth were as she flitted through the same tv channels, wrapped in a heavy picnic blanket, and sleep had seemed almost tempting enough to give in to, just warmth and silence and nothing else. 

Fifth time however, the ringing of keys and the slam of a door woke her up suddenly, and her reflection in the oven showed a red mark on her face where her hand had attempted to prop her up awake. 

4am, read the oven. The sky was a light navy outside the half-closed curtains. 

“I’m home” Raven called groggily through the house, still some kind of sing-song optimism that made Luna’s insides twist in excitement and giddiness.   
She stood up suddenly, dashing in her worn socks down the hallway to where a the silhouette of Raven was tugging a suitcase. 

Luna hugged Raven tightly, wrapping her arms around Raven’s waist and burying her tired head in the crook of the girls neck, much to the surprised oof noise that Raven made, before returning the hug in a hum of happiness.   
Raven smelt like an airport, like overpriced plane food and the city night, but still like herself, still familiar, and Luna breathed this in, her head a little foggy from too much wine and not enough sleep. 

“I missed you too” Raven said, her 4am-croaky-laugh reverberating in Luna’s chest.   
“I have Mary Poppins up on netflix” Luna mumbled into Ravens shoulder, swaying slightly, making her suddenly tighten her grip “I made brownies too.” 

Raven let go at this, eyebrow quirked up in concern and surprise  
“You baked? Must be quite the occasion”   
“Figured you could fix the oven at least, even if I blew up the house” She shrugged “You could tell me about dc while you do it, probably save the world at the same time.”   
“Stop it” Raven shot back, and Luna couldn’t tell, but she might’ve been blushing.   
“Einstein, Newton, Galileo, all wish they could be as badass and smart as Raven, not even nasa can let you go for a week” She added quickly, the wine making words spill out of her mouth without thought.   
Raven smiled a small, gracious smile as she looked down at her feet, abashed, which made Luna remember something. 

_“Scheisse”_ she cursed, stepping backwards and rushing to the kitchen, snatching up a certain bundle of white and red flowers, hiding them behind her back, whipping them out and smiling widely  
“Your favourites, little bird” She said brightly  
Raven’s lips pursed, as though some lewd thought just passed her mind.   
She took the flowers in one hand, reaching up to cup Luna’s unnaturally sunshiny at 4am smile in the other hand. 

“I love you, you know that” Raven said it out of the blue, so genuinely and sweetly that all the energy shot to Luna’s fingertips right to her toes, and she felt like dancing, or bouncing, or something, just to move the feeling away from her heart and smile, where it felt so infectious that she might just combust right here and right now. 

“I love you too” Luna said quietly, biting the inside of her cheek. There was a small moment of reprieve where neither of them spoke, Raven bringing the flowers close to her chest and smiling down at them, and there was a certain innocence to the moment where neither had to talk. 

“You know what I’d love more, though?” She said, tipsy from exhaustion and love and wine. “To watch Mary Poppins with you, and eat burnt brownies” and to fall asleep knowing I’ll wake up and you’ll still be here.   
“It’s 4am, you monster” Raven said, shaking her head dubiously, mimicking someone who totally never stayed up all night for work and other equally important things. 

“You’re right” Luna played along “I guess I’ll just go and sleep on the couch then,” She began to walk away, mischievous smile in place  
“And, well, watch Mary Poppins alone, with nothing but burnt brownies and sadness to keep me company”  
Raven looked around, as though pretending to ignore the suggestion.   
“And, maybe, if you’re lucky” Luna shrugged, giving a light hearted sigh  
“Ill stop wearing these pants you hate so much” 

Raven shook her head, laughing luridly “I can’t believe you”   
“Offer closing in 5 seconds, Miss Reyes” Luna moonwalked slowly to the kitchen, making Raven bury her face in the flowers to hide the embarrassed laughter. 

Eventually, they got to the couch, and they fucking watched Mary Poppins because i don’t know this is how you end things 

the end thank u for ur time

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY it kinda ended without ending, this was a draftish. I just listened to a song a while ago (throwback to when Luna was...welll.....alive) and had to capture a feeling. Also guys, I really hate html. I love italics more than anything in life ok, but html is a pain in the ass. I don't have time for this. Enjoy, all 4 of you fellow seamechanic enthusiasts left over from the war. You're all beautiful.


End file.
